The invention relates to recreational boats, and, more particularly, to seats and sun decks for such boats.
It is known to provide a recreational boat with a seat that can be pivoted upwardly against a generally vertical wall such as a transom wall. Such a seat typically includes a seat bottom cushion having a rearward end pivotally connected to the wall by a conventional hinge apparatus. A disadvantage of this construction is that the seat bottom cushion may extend upwardly to an undesirable height (e.g., above the top of the wall) when it is pivoted upwardly against the wall.
It is also known to provide a seat back cushion mounted on the wall above the seat bottom cushion. The seat back cushion may prevent the seat bottom cushion from being pivoted to a truly vertical position.